Hetalia (Reader Insert) Dump
by VoiceOfNightvale
Summary: As the title might hint at, this is where I plan on dumping my frequent Hetalia stories that come to me at 2 in the morning (Disclaimer: A lot of them won't be complete and just randomly cut off - maybe even mid sentence, because, as I said, these are usually written very late/early and I fall asleep writing )
1. Hey, I'm Charlie

**Video Games (Canada)**

You wake to the sound of your phone buzzing from under your pillow. It takes a moment for you to realize what has woken you, but you groggily roll over onto you stomach to check the time on said phone.

3:42 A.M.

Who would be attempting to talk to _you _at this time of the night (or would it be considered morning at this point?)? You decide to have a look, but you have a suspicion that it's probably just a Facebook email or something equally unimportant.

To your surprise it is a text from your dearest friend's brother, Matthew.

_Hey, um, I realize it's kind of extremely early (or late?), but Al just remembered that he has this new computer game and he refuses to play it without you here. I also realize it's kind of weird that I'm the one telling you, but he was afraid that you might be angry if he called you at this time. So, yeah..wanna come over..? I think it's also a horror/thriller themed game so he needs the "emotional support" so our presence has been requested.._

It seems like a pretty ridiculous offer, but you decide not to pass it up nonetheless. You quickly type back an answer.

_Sounds fun. I'll be over in a bit. Also, tell your dumb brother that he shouldn't make you do the dirty work~._

You slide out of bed and onto the floor, and for a moment you lay there allowing your body to wake up. Getting up, you throw a pair of pants into your suitcase along with a hairbrush and toothbrush. Deciding that you have everything necessary for the morning you make your way outside to your car. Before you even have a chance to start the thing, you hear your phone vibrate in your bag. You pull it out to reveal that both Matthew and Alfred have been furiously texting you.

Alfred:

_Sorry i was afraid to text you but thanks for coming over on such short notice_

_Wait...arent you __night blind_

_(Name) you arent driving already are you_

_Just gimme a sec and ill pick you up just dont drive_

_(Name)_

_(Name) come on answer you phone ive called you like three times what the hell_

Matthew:

_I'll be sure to let him know.._

_Al says to answer your phone._

_(Name) I would feel better if you didn't drive over here if you can't see. Al is freaking out._

_Please answer your phone.._

You rush to reply to the brothers before they do anything extreme.

To: Alfred:

_Easy, dude. No need to panic. I'm on a medication that helps. I promise I'm fine and I'll be over in less than ten minutes._

To: Matthew:

_Sorry to cause any trouble/panic, but I'm okay and I'll be there soon._

With no more interruptions you drive yourself to their house, which is only about fifteen minutes away. Your driving habits manage to help shave off approximately five minutes of said drive.

You let yourself into their house with a spare key upon your arrival and make your way into the media room at the end of the hall.

**-Okay I'm not sure where this was going I fell asleep writing this and now I don't really want to finish it so yeah. For whatever reason it started kind of strong but yeah. I'm not feeling it with this one.-**


	2. What's your name?

(NAME) woke up feeling a bit sore all over. Her head was spinning faster than should be possible, and she could hardly move. Then she realized her limbs were tangled with someone else's, and she was lying on the floor. More specifically the meeting room floor. The lasts night's events hit her harder than a high school student running down the stair to B lunch. It was the Halloween party that everyone had been so excited for. Apparently it had been quite the rager, because she was now playing invisible Twister with Alfred. Not Alfred, but "Captain America". He had convinced her to come as the Black Widow, which wasn't too hard because Natasha's an interesting character anyways. (NAME) vaguely remembered winning best costume alongside Francis, who dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast.

"Uh..uhm...hey Alfred," she poked his chin with her free hand (the other was pinned down by his arm).

His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times. Remembering the situation through the same method as (NAME), he scanned her face that lingered awkwardly close to his own. "Nataasssha...?"

"No, it's me, (NAME). We're at the Halloween party. From last night. Apparently we passed out here, but I'm not sure why or when." She tried to explain everything as quickly as possible, hoping to make things seem less unusual.

He shook his head, possibly somehow still a bit buzzed, and put his finger over her mouth (a bit rougher than intended). "Nononono, your name's Nataasssha, silly. And I'm Steve...Steve," he paused for a moment and appeared to be thinking very hard, "Rogers."

The girl cringed and decided it would be easiest to just play along. "Well, er, Steve, we're in a bit of a predicament. One, you're not very likely to be sober. Two, I'm not sure why I don't remember anything, because I don't drink. Three, I think there are other people still here as well." She attempted to scan the room but couldn't twist free from his iron grip.

"S'okaayy, I got this... Don't woorry about it." After attempting to sit up, he managed to fall back asleep on top of her.

She decided it would probably be best to text one of the other countries. Preferably one who was known to take their alcohol a bit more professionally, but who could that even be?

Arthur? No.

Ludwig? Probably.

She skillfully wiggled her phone out of her pocket, but couldn't reach it over Alfred's body lying across her torso.

"Hey, Cap, you asleep?" She attempted to whisper. "Could you hand me my phone? It's right by your arm..."

By some miraculous chance, he was semi awake and managed to pass it to her.

She opened her text stream with Arthur and began typing.

_Did you stay at the party overnight, or are you at home?_ **Sent.**

Then on to Ludwig.

_Please tell me you're still at the party._ **Sent.**

For a total of about five or six minutes (NAME) drifted in and out of consciousness while waiting for a reply. Then, her phone vibrates twice in a row.

Both are from Arthur:

_I drove home after dropping you and Alfred off._

And,

_Why? Are you okay? Do I need to come get you? Where are you? You didn't do anything you're regretting did you?_

She began typing a reply as a text from Ludwig came in.

_I'm honestly not sure, because I can't remember for some reason. I don't think so, so don't worry. It would be cool if you could come get us though. I don't think anyone here is fit to drive home. _**Sent.**

Ludwig:

_I'm here. Woke up ten minutes ago and went for a jog. Just getting back. What's wrong? Is my idiot brother bothering you?_

Reply:

_No, I was just wondering, because Arthur isn't here and I didn't want to have deal with all of these hung-over bums by myself. Speaking of, there's one sleeping on top of me right now. _**Sent.**

A message from Arthur came in that said something along the lines of "be there in ten minutes" as Ludwig entered the room through the (propped open with Antonio's limp body) door.

* * *

**Will I ever finish a story? Who knows. Sorry.**


End file.
